Five Champions and the Goblet of Fire
by Darkdawnomega
Summary: A fifth name came out of the Goblet, after Harry's did. But for a completely different purpose, to protect the tournament and those in it, someone was needed across time and space. The catch? Become a Keyblade Wielder.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Leon, can you help me with that box over there?"

"Sure Jamie, gimme a second!"

Jamie Sullivan smiled at his friend, watching at Leon Geiss put down the large box housing many of his consoles. Jamie couldn't bear to part with his PS3, Xbox 360, or even his PS2 (he only kept it for Kingdom Hearts 2, but he couldn't let Leon know that).

"What did you need help with?" Leon asked, looking at the boxes lying around.

"Lunch! Come on, we're taking a break!" Jamie said happily with a large grin on his face. Leon pulled a face and sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Fine, fine. I'd much rather just get this move-in done as quickly as possible, though…" Leon murmured.

Leon and Jamie had been best friends since middle school, so when they both found themselves living on their own at age 17, they obviously decided to move in together.

Leon was about 5'11", and had a fairly athletic build. He indulged in parkour as a hobby, so he had to stay in shape. His black hair reached halfway down his forehead in the front, and all the way down his neck in the back, and his bright blue eyes were a nice contrast to his tanned skin. Jamie on the other hand, not so much. At 5'8" and usually called "thin as a stickman", he didn't do many sports, but enjoyed golf and tennis when he got out. His dark brown hair was short, not even half an inch long due to the constant buzz-cuts. His brown eyes were about the same shade, and he had thin-rimmed glasses. He enjoyed making people try them on, due to his odd prescription. Weak farsightedness in his right eye plus very bad nearsightedness in his left eye made for very entertaining migraines to whoever tried on his glasses. Well, entertaining for him at least.

"Jamie, I'm going to punch you. Hard."

"Oh Leon, you know you love me. Now, do you want semen on your grilled cheese, or just tomatoes?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

At a place dimensions away, Fate was about to intervene and prove that help truly could come from the most unlikely of places.

As students walked up to what looked like a flaming goblet, they would drop slips of paper with information on themselves in. Without any of them noticing, a slip of paper appeared out of thin air, gently falling into the flames.

The day after, at dinner, the hall where said goblet resides was filled with students, hundreds of them.

"Sit down please. And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champions selection!" As an old man with a long white beard approached the goblet, the blue flame suddenly turned red. A piece of paper shot out, falling into the man's hand.

"The Durmstrang Champion is… Viktor Krum!" Cheers rang out across the hall, and another piece of paper came out.

"The champion from Beauxbatons… Fleur Delacour!" More cheers, and another piece of paper.

"The Hogwarts champion… Cedric Diggory!" Cheers from the home team (er, school), as he takes the stage with the other two.

"Excellent! we now have our three champions! But in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory the tri-wizard cup!"

However, the goblet wasn't done. The flames turned red once more, and a fourth name shot out.

"Harry Potter. Harry Potter?" The old man, Dumbledore shouted. The boy named Harry Potter was paralyzed in fear. He hadn't entered his name into the Triwizard Cup, he didn't even want to be in the tournament.

"Go on, Harry. Harry, for goodness sake!" His friend Hermione spoke. As Harry began walking up to Dumbledore, something that no one expected happened for a second time that night. Another name shot out. Dumbledore caught it, already angry enough.

"…The champion of both Fate and Magic themselves to defend the Triwizard Tournament and those competing in it from the coming evil, is Leon Geiss…"

The name didn't ring any bells. No one in the hall with that name existed.

Yet.

Moments later, the piece of paper in Dumbledore's hand burst into blue flames, as did the fire in the Triwizard Cup. Dumbledore dropped the paper in shock, and the paper hit the ground. Suddenly, a ring of fire spread from the paper, about a meter in diameter. A small ball of blue flames floated in the air at the center of the circle, and throughout the hall, everyone could feel the pressure of pure magic.

"W-what's going on?" Dumbledore gasped out.

Leon rolled his eyes at Jamie, helping him get one of the last boxes in. Without warning, he felt his chest lurch, his heart pounding painfully. Leon collapsed to his knees, throwing up what was a mixture of his lunch, and blood. Jamie rushed over, but fell backwards in a gust of wind that seemed to be circling his friend.

"Leon! Leon, what's going on?" Jamie shouted.

"I… I don't know! I feel like I'm… being pulled in every direction!" He shouted, feeling his heart pounding more, and in incredible pain. He threw up more blood, feeling it running down from his mouth, and soaking into his blue shirt. Coughing weakly, electricity seemed to be shooting out in a circular pattern around him.

"J-Jamie! Help!" Leon cried out weakly, looking at his friend who was frozen in terror. He couldn't see what Jamie saw.

Jamie watched as his best friend seemed to fade in and out of existence, and a burst of fire shot out around Leon.

"Leon!" Jamie shouted, getting up and running at the fire. Suddenly, the fire vanished, and along with it, Leon Geiss.

"…Leon…"

In the circle of fire at Hogwarts, people were screaming as the fire seemed to grow in size, creating a large sphere. In a huge burst of magic, the fire vanished.

Sitting inside what had been the circle of fire, Leon Geiss coughed up the last bit of blood that had refused to come up. Wiping his mouth free of blood with his arm, he looked around, trying to get a hold on things.

The first thing he recognized was that he wasn't in his apartment anymore, and Jamie was nowhere to be seen. There were a bunch of people, ranging from young to old, in varieties of robes.

"…Leon Geiss?" He heard someone say. Turning to look, he saw an old man with a long white beard. Had he been stable at the moment, Leon would have recognized him. After all, Leon had seen the Harry Potter movies. But right now, he was in a panic.

Using his parkour skills would be best. He needed to get out of here. Find a place to hide. Get his bearings, find out what was going on.

In a feat of athletic ability that would have most people jealous, Leon turned to the large doors he'd seen earlier when he'd checked around briefly. It was about 100 meters away. He could make it.

Making a mad dash, Leon started to run to the door, jumping over the table in front of him with his feet never touching the table, using only his hands.

"Stop him!" Dumbledore shouted, throwing a stunner at Leon.

Leon had no idea what he was doing. He was running on pure instinct. Turning his head, Leon held his hand out in the direction the stunner was coming from, and snapped his fingers. Then turning, he kept running. The spell seemed to hit an invisible shield and dissipated. All of that happening in only a second, Leon kept running. He couldn't get those doors opened quickly, so he kept working with it. Snapping his fingers at the doors, he watched as a small black sphere formed in between the small gap of the closed doors. Suddenly, the doors crunched in and were crushed into the black sphere, making a wooden sphere out of the doors. Leaping over the wood as it collapsed, he he hit the ground and rolled forward, pushing at the ground and getting into a dash-run.

Back in the Great Hall, teachers were running around trying to calm the students down.

"Students, back to your common rooms! Teachers, with me!" Dumbledore shouted. "Whoever this Leon Geiss is, he cannot be allowed inside the castle, he is obviously a threat!"

Harry, having watched the whole thing, knew that this Leon wasn't the threat Dumbledore was making him out to be. He ran up to the Headmaster, frowning.

"Sir, he's not a threat. I saw his eyes. He was scared out of his mind; I don't think he had any idea where he was." Harry said.

Dumbledore was silent for a moment, before sighing.

"Now that I think, his reactions fit what you are saying. Harry, you're still in trouble by the way. But we need to find Leon before he hurts himself or anyone else." Dumbledore spoke.

"I'm helping." Harry said with conviction.

"No, you aren't.

"I am. End of discussion." Harry said, finalizing it as he started running out of the Great Hall. Dumbledore had to hold off swearing, as the other professors were gathered.

"Albus, what's going on?" Minerva asked.

"I think the Triwizard Cup summoned this Leon Geiss from wherever he had been. The paper that had his name on it was odd; I'll show you the Pensieve memory later. We need to find him though. Aim to stun, not injure." He ordered, leading the professors into the castle as the prefects took most of the students.

Leon panted weakly with exhaustion as he rushed up another flight of stairs. He was on the seventh floor as he'd counted, and could barely breathe anymore.

"I need a place to hide and figure things out…" He murmured, trying to find somewhere to hide.

"Where did that door come from?" Leon tilted his head, seeing a door that hadn't been there a moment ago. He walked over to it, and opened the door, walking in and closing the door behind him.

The room looked just like his bedroom.

"Well… I usually do go to my bedroom when I want to hide and figure things out… but this isn't my bedroom. It's a copy." Leon sighed, walking over to the bed and sitting down on it. He took his iPhone out from his pocket.

"No service. Great. Now… what's going on?"

"_I believe I can answer that._" He heard a feminine voice say. Leon turned, and sitting next to him was a ghostly woman. She was beautiful, and looked like…

"Mom?" Leon gasped out. His mother had died during his childbirth. He'd seen pictures, even after his father had hid them after he'd remarried, but still…

"_I thought you'd be more open to listen if I looked like this. I am a manifestation of Hogwarts._"

"Hogwarts? Hogwarts is fiction, it's in those Harry Potter books…" Leon rolled his eyes.

"_Harry Potter books? So, you came from a dimension where this one is fictional?_" She asked.

"Wait, dimension? Are you suggested I just dimension-traveled? Even if it was theoretically possible, I'd get torn apart in the process…!" Leon felt realization hit him. "That's why I felt like I did…"

"_Yes. You were chosen by the Triwizard Cup, courtesy of Fate and Magic, to defend the tournament and its participants._" She spoke.

"Triwizard Cup? So this is during the… fourth book. Damnit, I wish I'd paid more attention to the books! I barely remember anything from them! Wait, I loved those books. I should remember more!" Leon tilted his head. He knew that when the seventh book had come out, he'd been obsessed over it. Practically memorized it. And yet, he didn't even remember the title.

"_I think that's the price for coming here. You lost any knowledge that would give you advantages for future events._" Hogwarts said.

"That explains why I remember the first three books perfectly, but nothing from the fourth and onward. And what was with that finger-snapping thing? I was like Roy Mustang from FMA, except… doing something instead of Alchemy." Leon mentioned.

"_That was a manifestation of your magic. It was probably draining since you didn't use a focus, but you have one. Let me draw it out…_" She murmured. Putting a hand on Leon's chest, she pulled it away, and a small white ball followed her hand. It pulsed for a moment, and then in Leon's right hand, in a reverse grip, sat the Ends of the Earth Keyblade.

"…I recognize this. It's… from Birth by Sleep. It's the Keyblade that Terra gets when he meets Riku on Destiny Islands… I'm a Keyblade Wielder?" Leon gaped.

"_Apparently so. Now, I can sense people coming. They know you're in here. I need to leave now; they'll get in here soon._" Hogwarts said, beginning to disappear. Leon turned and gave a wide smile.

"Thanks for the help. I… I know I was chosen for this. I'll help, but you have to promise me that you'll help me get home after this is over!" Leon said. Hogwarts nodded and vanished.

Suddenly, the door burst open.

Harry, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, and Snape all stood in the doorway. All but Harry and Dumbledore had their wands out.

Leon got to his feet, a serious look having come to his face. His clothes had changed, from the blue t-shirt and jeans, to a white t-shirt and black vest, along with grey baggy pants. Closing his eyes and sighing, his clothes suddenly turned red, and the keyblade Fatal Crest appeared in his left hand, in a reverse grip while Ends of the Earth was in his right hand, now in a forward grip.

"Valor Form, eh? Alright, and Fatal Crest, but Fatal Crest doesn't have Berserk Charge active for some reason… oh well." He murmured, looking at the group of wizards who looked befuddled.

"I'm not letting you take me down without a fight!" Leon shouted.

"We're not here to fight. Just… put down your weapons and we'll talk about this in a civilized manner. Alright?" Dumbledore spoke carefully, not aware of the capabilities Leon had at his disposal.

"You lost that chance when you threw spells at me earlier. I get taken from my home against my will, teleported to a place I've never seen in my life, and had to run for my life. Sorry old man, but I'm not backing down." Leon glared, playing his part as a scared teen.

"How dare you-!" Minerva started.

"Thunder!" Leon shouted, lightning striking around the group, making them scatter.

"Stupefy!" He heard multiple voices speak.

"Reflect!" He watched as the spells fizzled as they hit his shield. He made a rush at them, aiming at Snape first. He knew the Potions Master was a big threat. Swiping Ends of the Earth at him, Snape was thrown back into a wall. Using Fatal Crest to block a Disarming Charm, he swore as the keyblade flew from his hand, and when he turned to grab it, he was hit with a Stupefy, sending him to the ground. Valor Form faded away, and the two keyblades vanished.

"Ngh… Jamie…" Leon gasped before passing out.

As Dumbledore went to check on Snape, he noticed that while Snape was in pain, there were no physical injuries aside from bruising.

"A blunt weapon… hm." He murmured, before walking over to the unconscious teen.

"Well, Leon Geiss, it looks as if we're going to be having an interesting discussion when you awaken…"


	2. Chapter 2

_Leon let out a surprised gasp as his eyes opened wide. _

"_Where am I?" He murmured, getting to his feet. The entire area was dark, he couldn't see anything. Taking a step, light suddenly shined from underneath him. Wincing at the sudden brightness, he saw what looked like birds flying up from the base of the platform he was on. As the entire circular platform was revealed, he saw what looked like Sora and Roxas, both holding keyblades, as the art of the platform. _

"_Dive to the Heart?" Leon said, surprised. Looking down, he realized Ends of the Earth was in reverse-grip in his right hand. _

"_**Yes**__." Not recognizing the voice, Leon turned around. He saw someone in a black cloak, their face hidden by a hood. He recognized the cloak easily._

"_What is someone wearing an Organization XIII cloak doing here?" Leon asked, and suddenly the other person had a keyblade in his left hand, and he recognized it._

"_Two Become One… Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix, gained by Sora after defeating Roxas. What, are you my Nobody? I've never lost my heart!" Leon shouted. The other person didn't reply, only taking a combat stance. Leon did the same, just in time as his opponent slashed at him. Leon parried, swiping at the cloaked figure. _

_The two exchanged attacks for a few minutes, before the cloaked figure suddenly gained an advantage. In his right hand, the keyblade Stormfall appeared out of nowhere. Leon swore, and his opponent attempted overwhelming force, swinging both his keyblades while going on the offensive. Leon blocked, and lost his grip on his own keyblade. The cloaked figure sent it flying, and Leon fell back, hitting the ground. Wincing, Leon swung his arm, snapping his finger. Suddenly, the platform seemed to split in half, with Leon on one half and his enemy on the other. The half with his enemy fell away without warning, and Leon took a deep sigh of relief. _

"_**So, you actually remembered to use your magic. Good. Never rely on only one skill. You have your keyblades, magic, parkour and athletic experience, don't waste them.**__" He heard behind him. Turning, he saw the cloaked figure who had just supposedly fallen to his death. "__**Now, I believe we're done here.**__"_

_-Break-_

With a gasp, Leon shot up, gripping his chest. He panted heavily, looking around.

"Where… am I?" Leon muttered.

"Oh, you're finally awake! Good, good!" A feminine voice said. Holding out his arm, he let Ends of the Earth materialize in his right hand reverse-grip, glaring at the woman.

"Who are you and where am I?" Leon asked, suspicious. He remembered what had happened, but he was still cautious.

"Oh, um, could you please put the weapon away?" She asked.

"As soon as I feel that I'm not in danger, I will. Now, answer my questions." He replied. The woman sighed.

"I am Madam Pomfrey, and you're in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts." The now revealed Pomfrey explained. Leon nodded lightly, the keyblade disappearing. "I should probably let the Headmaster know-"

"That's unnecessary, Madam Pomfrey. I had the wards alert me to when Leon here would awaken." Dumbledore said as he walked in. Suddenly, Leon was much more alert. He still had no explanation as to how this man knew his name.

"I don't believe we've been introduced." Leon said cautiously, a bit put-off at how the man's eyes seemed to twinkle.

"Ah, yes! My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Albus spoke, smiling brightly.

"Hmm. My name is Leon Geiss, Parkour Expert and apparent Magic User and Keyblade Wielder." Leon returned, getting out of the bed and on his feet. "Now, for the ever-important questions; how the hell did I get here?"

"I believe that you were summoned here through the use of the Triwizard Cup. We had been finding out the names of the Champions of the Triwizard Tournament, and after there was a surprise fourth champion, your name was revealed along with an odd phrase." Dumbledore explained. Leon tilted his head.

"Odd phrase?" He asked, a bit confused.

"The paper with your name said, _The champion of both Fate and Magic themselves to defend the Triwizard Tournament and those competing in it from the coming evil, is Leon Geiss_. I don't understand exactly what happened, but apparently your name was entered by Fate and Magic." Dumbledore said, confusing Leon even more so than before.

"Hogwarts told me just about the same thing about my arrival here and the situation. It's good to have a secondary source." Leon said, nodding.

"Hogwarts told you? Was this while you were in the Room of Requirements?" Dumbledore questioned. "And I have a few questions of my own. What did you mean Parkour Expert? And why 'apparent' Magic User? What's a Keyblade?" Albus questioned.

"I'll answer those in order. I'm an expert at parkour, which is a training method which focuses on rational movement in both the natural and urban environments. The focus is to move around obstacles with speed and efficiency. I'm an 'apparent' Magic User as before coming here, I'd never even known magic existed, let alone performed it. And a Keyblade… keyblades are key-shaped weapons created to combat darkness. That's the basic explanation; I won't get into the rest since you won't understand most of the terminology." Leon explained.

"Alright then. Well, I will be trying to find a way to return you to your home. But until then I think it would be best if you attended Hogwarts as a student. It would give you ample access to the school and ways to defend it." Albus suggested. Leon already knew his answer.

"Alright."

-Break-

Harry sighed as he sat at the Gryffindor table, eating alone. Ron hated him, and Hermione didn't want to choose between them, so she chose neither and was staying out of the conflict. And he still had to figure out the First Task! Good thing he had time…

"Students, I'd like your attention please." Dumbledore spoke out. "We'll be holding a special sorting tonight."

This caught Harry's attention. _A sorting? Who for? That other boy that came here last night?_

"Leon Geiss."

The entire Great Hall went silent. They'd all seen what had happened the previous night. Leon, in his white t-shirt, black vest, and baggy grey pants, walked up. McGonagall stood in front of a stool, holding the Sorting Hat. Leon sat down, and Minerva put the hat on his head.

-Break-

"_Hmm… so, you are the deemed protector, eh? The boy from the other dimension." The Sorting Hat mocked lightly._

"_I am. So, where do you think I should go?" Leon asked._

"_Let's see. Ambition isn't your strongest suit; you seem to only have ambition to help others. Your loyalty is hard to earn, but stronger than that of anyone if earned. You don't seek knowledge for knowledge's sake, and you aren't reckless. However, you must be brave if you are willing to put yourself in this danger. But, you know how to use your bravery… I know just where to put you."_

-Break-

"Let it be… GRYFFINDOR!"

Silence reined for a moment more, and then the Gryffindor table erupted into cheers. Leon blushed lightly and lifted the hat from his head, handing it back to his new Head of House.

Leon walked over to the Gryffindor table. Seeing seats near Harry, he sat down next to the boy and smiled.

"Hey, I'm Leon. What's your name?" He asked, sounding distinctly American.

"Oh, I'm Harry Potter." Harry replied.

"Nice to meet you Harry. If what I was told was true, congrats on being a Champion, even if you didn't want it. If you ever need help, feel free to ask me." Leon said, smiling. He held out his fist, nodding. Harry, picking up the intention, bumped fists with Leon, who got a huge grin on his face. "I'll be participating in the tasks as well, apparently."

"Wait, so you believe that I didn't enter my name?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Yeah. From what little I saw of you last night, you had been terrified. If you had really entered your name, you would be excited. Besides, I can see how down you are. Anyone who managed to bluff an Age Line like Dumbledore put down would have been bragging." This was when Leon realized something. As time passed, he was getting back knowledge of what had happened in the book. Up to this point, he just remembered how Harry had gotten into a fight with Ron.

"Oh… thanks for understanding. So, what was that whole thing last night?" Harry asked. Everyone around them was hanging on, listening into the conversation.

"Oh. From what I figure, I was pulled through time and space to this location against my will." Leon explained. He'd chosen to keep most of the details hidden. "Now, let's eat! I'm starving, I haven't had anything since my lunch yesterday."

-Break-

Harry and Leon walked side-by-side through the halls. Both of them had been told to appear for the Wand Weighing Ceremony. Leon didn't know why he was needed, since he didn't have a wand. He figured it was more for appearances than anything.

"Hey Harry, you do know that Rita Skeeter is going to be there, right?" Leon asked, the knowledge of the ceremony having come to him a few nights beforehand.

"Yeah. You told me. I know, I need to be ready." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, it won't do you any good if your reputation gets any worse!" Leon replied. They entered the Great Hall moments later. Dumbledore, Ollivander, Skeeter (who was scowling, since couldn't corner Harry for an interview as she had planned), Bagman, Crouch Sr., the other school-heads, and the other Champions were already there.

"Sorry we're late everyone; a black cat crossed our path so we had to go the long way. Don't want any bad luck, you see." Leon said, inwardly grinning. He still considered Kakashi Hatake his idol.

"All is well, Leon. It's just good that you got here in a reasonable time." Albus said, as Leon and Harry walked over to the other Champions.

"I wonder, could I have a word with Harry before this starts? And maybe this Leon as well?" Rita asked. Leon and Harry looked at eachother for a moment, then with big smiles, looked at Rita.

"Nope!"

"But I really must insist-" Rita kept going.

"Mr. Ollivander sir, didn't you need to do the Wand Weighing Ceremony? It is a bit later than originally planned, so I don't think there's time for any interviews if you want to get back to your shop on time." Leon interrupted, smirking.

"Ah yes, yes. We really should get a move on." Ollivander said, taking the bait. He could tell that the wandmaker knew exactly what his game was.

Ollivander went on to check over the wands of the first four champions, and then called over Leon.

"Ah, Leon, was it? May I see your wand?" Ollivander asked.

"I don't have one." Leon replied.

He wasn't kidding. He didn't have school robes, a wand, an owl, all he had gotten was books.

"…Excuse me?" This had caught the attention of everyone except Harry and Dumbledore.

"I said, I don't have a wand. I don't need a focus." This left everyone except Harry and Albus gaping.

"Alright then. Well, the Wand Weighing ceremony is over then!" Ollivander said cheerfully.

"Cool! Harry, back to Potions~!" Grinning, Leon grabbed Harry's arm and rushed out before Rita could get a word in edgewise.

-Break-

_Oh, yeah  
>Oh!<br>Just shoot for the stars  
>If it feels right<br>And aim for my heart  
>If you feel like<br>And take me away and make it OK  
>I swear I'll behave<br>You wanted control  
>So we waited<br>I put on a show  
>Now I make it<br>You say I'm a kid  
>My ego is big<br>I don't give a shit  
>And it goes like this<br>Take me by the tongue  
>And I'll know you<br>Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
>And I'll show you<br>All the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger  
>I don't need to try to control you<br>Look into my eyes and I'll own you  
>With them moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>

Leon took another jump, enjoying the mix of his iPhone blaring "Moves Like Jagger" by Maroon 5, and practicing his parkour. He'd transfigured a part of the Quidditch Pitch into a parkour training area, with permission from Dumbledore.

As Leon was about to grab onto another wall, the wall suddenly disappeared from in front of him. He'd seen a flash of light, so he knew someone else was there.

_Tuck and roll_

Leon followed through, curling up and landing on his feet, pushing forward into a roll and jumping to his feet. Turning, he saw three Slytherins; Malfor, Crabbe, and Goyle. Using a quick Summoning Charm, he grabbed his iPhone and turned off the music.

"So, the mysterious Fifth Champion, Leon Geiss. I have to admit, I don't know of a family with the name of Geiss." Draco spoke calmly, as if he hadn't almost led to Leon getting an injury.

"I don't see any reason why you should; I'm not exactly from around here, as you might of guessed." Leon snapped.

"Yes, a Yank. Well I decided to do you a favor and invite one of my father's friends here. You might recognize her. Rita, you can come out now." Draco smirked.

Leon swore loudly as Rita Skeeter came out with a grin on her face.

"Why thank you, Draco. You set me up with an interview first with Harry Potter, and now the unknown Leon Geiss. I owe you two favors, apparently." She said, pulling out a Quick-Quotes Quill and piece of parchment.

"Look, I won't hold it against you if you leave now. If you don't however… I won't be responsible for what happens." Leon spoke softly but loud enough so they could hear him.

"Is that a threat?" Draco scowled as he asked.

"No. It's a promise." Leon replied.

"Leon, you okay?" He heard someone shout. Harry rushed onto the training ground, panting a bit. "They got here before me? Bloody hell…"

"It's okay Harry. Thanks for worrying. But-"

"My god, what is that?" He heard Rita screech. Turning around, Leon looked and saw something odd. There seemed to be a wave in the air that was growing and growing until space just tore open and something walked out that Leon recognized.

"What is a Twilight Thorn doing here?" Leon shouted, turning to the others. "You all need to get out of here!" Before Leon could pull out a Keyblade, the Nobody's arm extended and clamped onto Leon, pulling him up to it. It then moved its hand and slammed Leon down into the ground, hard.

"Leon!" Harry was scared horribly. Rita, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle had all run off already.

"Ngh… shit." Leon coughed up some blood and summoned Ends of the Earth. "Harry, go get Dumbledore! I'll hold it off as long as I can!" Leon exclaimed. Harry nodded and rushed off to find the Headmaster.

Leon finally could focus his attention on the Thorn. As he ran at it, the world turned white.

When Leon could see again, he was dangling high in the air, his arms and legs held out in an X-shape, held by his hands and feet by white light. Looking around, he didn't see the Thorn. Then, it spun up in front of him and looked closely at him for a moment. It then pulled back it's arm and moved to punch Leon. He forced himself to dodge in mid-air, then swinging his Keyblade at it. The thorn went flying backwards, easily over 200 feet. It then spun still, and it's arms extended, grabbing Leon. It then pulled itself closer to him, still squeezing him tightly.

"L-let go, bastard!" Leon shouted. It tilted it's head for a moment then threw him high into the air. As Leon fell, the Thorn pulled its arm back to punch him. He dodged it and slashed at the Thorn all the way down, landing on its head. He slashed once more and jumped off, landing on the ground. The Thorn collapsed, and seemed to fade away. Leon waited for a few moments, and then something odd happened. A cylindrical portion of the training field shot into the air about 300 feet up, with Leon still on it, the portion about 100 feet in diameter. It then started to turn on its side. Leon started falling, only to dig his Keyblade into the very edge. That's when he saw it.

The Twilight Thorn was upside down, holding a huge ball of energy. It then flew off, and the Keyblade was dislodged as the platform moved again. The Thorn brought the ball underneath Leon, pushing the energy up towards him. Leon, taking a chance, threw his Keyblade into the energy. It then exploded, sending Leon and the Nobody flying. Leon landed on the now-floating platform, hitting hard. The Nobody landed about 10 feet away from him. Leon got to his feet and grabbed his Keyblade, taking a few good swipes at the Twilight Thorn before it got up. It then turned upside down, swiping across the entire platform with its arm. Leon jumped over the arm, and suddenly felt himself getting pulled upwards as the Thorn righted itself. Right in front of the thorn's chest, a black and white energy ball was forming, and pulling Leon towards it. As he got close, he swiping at it a few times, breaking it and letting him fall again. While he was up there though, he slashed at the Thorn's head. The ball recreated itself a few times, Leon breaking it and damaging the Thorn each time.

As Leon fell to his feet, he saw the Thorn about to try something. When it began to move, Leon held his Keyblade towards it.

"Gravity!" A small black ball formed near the Twilight Thorn, and the Nobody was sucked into it. He could hear the crunches as the Thorn was damaged, and knew it was time to act.

As the Gravity spell ended. Leon used his magic as a boost and jumped high into the air, grabbing Ends of the Earth in a reverse-grip. As he fell, he aimed so he was above the Twilight Thorn's head. The Thorn stood up, and Leon slammed the Keyblade into the top of its head. Pulling it out, he then took one last slash, and jumped to the ground. White and black energy began circling the Twilight Thorn, and Leon knew he'd won this fight.

The Twilight Thorn began to cry out, and fell to the ground in front of Leon as his Keyblade vanished. Darkness then began to cover the area.

-Break-

Leon groaned weakly, looking around. He felt himself getting dragged down, into the darkness.

"Ngh, let go!" Leon shouted, struggling as he slipped deeper into the darkness.

"Leon!" He heard someone, weakly. He could barely hear anything. Suddenly, he saw a hand. Reaching out, he grabbed it. He felt the person pulling him, and without warning, was ripped out of the darkness, and the darkness disappeared.

Leon gasped out as he looked up, seeing Harry holding onto his arm. Dumbledore was looking at the dissolving corpse of the Twilight Thorn, and looked at Leon.

"Leon, what is that?" He asked.

"That… is one of the reasons I gave you the short explanation for the Keyblade."

-Break-

So yeah, this is the second chapter. I'm gonna keep going with the recent stuff I've posted.

I'm not gonna give any specific days or dates for when I'll post chapters for anything. That's not the way I do things.

So, read and review please! Any constructive criticism for this, or any story, is welcome.

If you want any specific characters to show up from the KH universe, just let me know and I'll see what I can do!


End file.
